C R U S H
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Sepertinya mengirimkan pesan pada orang yang di sukai itu butuh kerangka karangan. Tidak hanya pada cerita saja kerangka ini digunakan. Dan seharusnya pemerintah memasukkanya pada pelajaran bahasa agar tidak ada yang namanya jones —jomblo ngenes— dimuka bumi ini. / Fanfic number #17 of #99FanficsProject


Sepertinya Hinata lupa bilang padanya jika dia meminjam namanya untuk menjadi tokoh cerita yang dibuatnya. Alasannya? Karena Hinata menyukainya. Semudah itu. Sesimpel itu.

Tapi tidak untuk memberitahukannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CRUSH**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto**

**AU. Typo (maybe). Banyak keps jebol. EYD kacau. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Maaf saya nulis merk salah satu layanan pesan gratis yang sedang booming disini U_U**

**Fanfic number #17 of #99FanficsProject**

**CRUSH © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**_Hal yang sederhana sangat berarti bagi orang yang menyukaimu_

* * *

Hinata memandang naskah yang sudah selesai. Hanya perlu satu langkah lagi, mengirimkan naskah itu kepada penerbit. Tapi sebelum itu, dirinya harus menepati janji yang dia buat pada dirinya sendiri. Aneh memang membuat janji pada diri sendiri, tapi janji tetaplah janji.

Dan setelah mengontrol debaran jantungnya serta menguatkan mentalnya untuk tidak mengurungkan niatnya pada detik-detik terakhir, Hinata mengetikkan pesan itu pada orang yang namanya Hinata pinjam untuk novelnya. Menggunakan Line karena Hinata sedang malas mengirimkan pesan dengan aplikasi biasa.

**Hinata : Senpai, aku pinjam namanya ya.**

Baru saja Hinata merasa pesan yang diketiknya terlalu _to the point _dan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya samasekali, tangannya malah tidak sengaja menekan tombol _send_. Hinata menyadari beberapa detik kemudian, saat sudah tertera kata _send at 08.30 PM_. Dan sebelum Hinata sempat mengklarifikasi sembari rusuh sendiri —tepatnya menjerit nista— karena isi pesannya, Hinata sudah melihat keterangan pesannya telah menjadi _read_.

**Naruto: Untuk apa?**

Ah sudahlah. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Yang penting niatnya, bukan bagaimana penulisan pesannya pada orang itu. Selama orang itu mengerti isi pesannya, maka tidak masalah.

Eh tunggu, benar tidak ada masalah? Cara menjelaskan kalau namanya dipinjam bagaimana?

**Hinata: Itu... buat novel.**

Dan Hinata menjedukkan kepalanya ke bantal terdekat. Kenapa juga dirinya sejujur ini? Setidaknya ada sedikit basa-basi —meski Hinata bukan tipikal orang yang suka basa-basi pada orang lain— sebelum mengirimkan pesan itu.

Sepertinya mengirimkan pesan pada orang yang di sukai itu butuh kerangka karangan. Tidak hanya pada cerita saja kerangka ini digunakan. Dan seharusnya pemerintah memasukkanya pada pelajaran bahasa agar tidak ada yang namanya jones —jomblo ngenes— dimuka bumi ini.

**Naruto: Novel? Kau bisa menulis cerita, Hinata?**

Tapi dasarnya Hinata memang manusia yang hampir selalu melakukan segala sesuatu secara spontanitas —kecuali untuk tugas dan cerita yang ditulisnya— bukannya mengonsep dulu apa yang akan ditulisnya, jari-jari Hinata malah langsung mengetikkan hal terlintas dipikirannya.

**Hinata: Umm... begitulah ^_^**

Ah sudahlah. Tabiat seseorang tidak akan bisa dirubah dengan mudah, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Inilah Hinata dan orang yang disukainya harus tahu hal itu.

**Naruto: Hebat! Aku jadi apa nih di novelmu? Pastinya orang yang kece dong?**

Hinata tertawa membaca balasan pesan itu. Tolong, ternyata dia orang yang narsis juga ya? Hinata baru tahu.

**Hinata: Yang jelas perannya senpai disini kece. Jadi fix di izinin nih?**

Dan saat ini Hinata baru menyadari jika orang itu membalas pesannya dengan cepat. Bisanya beberapa jam kemudian baru dibalas dan dengan alasan baru bangun tidur atau baru makan. Tapi yasudahlah, daripada nanti Hinata tidak bisa tidur gegara menunggu balasan pesan orang itu.

**Naruto: Iya. Judulnya apa nih?**

Hinata tidak langsung membalas pesan itu karena temannya mengiriminya pesan untuk segera mengirimkan email tugas. Setelah selesai dengan hal itu, Hinata baru saja akan membalas saat melihat pesan tambahan dari orang itu.

**Naruto: Dan kalau begitu aku bisa minta buku + tanda tangan gratis kan?**

**Naruto: Jangan lupa traktirannya ^.^)d**

Hinata tertawa membaca pesan itu dan mengetik balasan pesan itu sembari tersenyum. Padahal biasanya tersenyum aja sakit. Yah, namanya juga lagi jatuh cinta.

**Hinata: Judulnya CRUSH. Baru juga draf. Belum dikirimkan ke penerbit ini, senpai**

**Hinata: Nanti kalau beneran terbit jadi novel, senpai aku kasih ekslempar gratis yang ada tanda tanganku dan juga di traktir makan deh**

Tidak ada balasan lagi. Hinata menunggu selama beberapa menit, sebelum _handphone _miliknya bernyanyi. Hinata awalnya malas mengangkat telepon karena sudah mau tidur dan juga masih banyak tugas yang harus Hinata selesaikan sebelum _deadline_. Laporan praktikum, makalah, presentasi dan juga gambar mesin yang harus direvisi berkali-kali gara-gara salah di ketebalan garisnya.

Tolong, gambar mesin aja sudah susah, gimana mau ingat pakai pulpen dengan ukuran berapa mm?

Tidak lama kemudian _handphone _Hinata berhenti berbunyi. Namun sepertinya peneleponnya tidak menyerah dan Hinata mengalah. Segera saja tombol hijau di geser untuk mengangkat telepon tanpa membaca siapa yang menelepon karena _handphone _miliknya menggunakan sistem _touch screen_.

"_Halo Hinata, apa aku mengganggumu?_"

Buru-buru Hinata melihat siapa yang meneleponnya dan begitu tahu siapa yang meneleponnya, rasanya Hinata mau terkena serangan jantung. Segera Hinata menempelkan telinganya ke _handphone_ miliknya karena tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan sialnya _playlist_ di _music player_ malah memutar lagu _Heart Attack_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Demi Lovato.

"E-eh _senpai_. Kenapa tiba-tiba telepon? Revisi presentasi dan makalahnya belum sampai ya?" Duh tolong! Kenapa juga malah membahas hal yang jelas-jelas sudah dikirimkan dua hari yang lalu?!

"_Astaga Hinata, coba deh buang dua pertanyaan mainstream itu saat kita ngobrol. Memangnya mukaku mirip dengan makalah apa?_" suara orang itu menggerutu, sementara Hinata berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Yah maaf _senpai_. Siapa tahu _senpai_ nelpon gegara itu." Hinata berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang tahu kan maksud dan tujuan seseorang?

"_Untuk terakhir kalinya Hinata, buang pertanyaan mainstream itu. Aku nelpon kamu karena hal lain._" Karena sudah ada suara protesan di seberang telepon sana, Hinata memilih untuk menurut.

"Ooh, oke."

Jawaban Hinata yang kelewatan pendek itu malah membuat si penelepon melemparkan pertanyaan, "_Kamu gak penasaran apa?_"

"Kan nanti _senpai _bakalan jelasin." Iya kan? Hinata gak salah ngomong kan?

"_Siapa yang bilang begitu?_" Sepertinya Naruto tidak terima mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu.

"Umm— gak ada sih. Tapi kalau gak begitu, _senpai_ ngapain nelpon?" Sejujurnya sih Hinata merasa berdosa ngomong beginian. Tolonglah, _setting to the point_ Hinata bisa dirubah tidak? Masa ini sudah jadi _setting default_ Hinata sih?

Kan gak lucu banget kalau Hinata kehilangan gebetan gegara _setting default _ini.

"_Ternyara kau asik di ajak ngobrol, Hinata. Coba kalau di kampus kita mengobrol seperti ini juga._" Eh? Ini pujian atau bukan ya?

"Hahaha... aku kan unik dan tidak bisa ditebak." TUHAN! INI KENAPA HINATA JADI MANUSIA NARSIS?! TOLONG, IMEJNYA BISA JATUH DARI LANGIT KESEMBILAN MASA.

"_Aku percaya kok. Buktinya sekarang kita bisa ngobrol begini._"

"Ah iya."

Hening. Hinata bingung mau ngomong apaan dan sepertinya pihak yang menelepon Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Baru saja Hinata akan membahas tentang nama yang dipinjam Hinata untuk menjadi tokoh novelnya, yang di seberang sana sudah mendahuluinya.

"_Hinata, minggu ini ada waktu kosong?_"

"Umm... sebentar. Cek kalender dulu," dan Hinata segera mengecek kalender yang ada di laptop sembari mengingat-ingat jadwalnya. "Sabtu mulai jam dua siang _free_. Minggu _free all day._"

"_Oke, sabtu malam jam 7 aku jemput kamu ke rumah._" Eh? EH? INI AJAKAN KENCAN? ADUH, KOK JADI BEGINI CERITANYA? DAN LAGI KAN HINATA BELUM BERIKAN ALAMAT RUMAHNYA PADA NARUTO?!

"Eh? Tapi aku kan belum berikan alamat rumahku pada senpai." Duh Hinata, bukan ini _point_nya. Tapi kamu kan diberlakukan jam malam. Gimana coba ngomong sama papa Hiashi dan juga bang Neji?

"_Tenang aja, aku sudah tahu kok. Kan aku pernah ke rumahmu buat ketemu bang Neji. Tapi waktu itu kamu lagi liburan._" UAPA?! KOK HINATA BARU TAHU HAL INI?!

Dan karena Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya mengabaikan Naruto. Sampai suara deheman dan pertanyaan "_Jadi bagaimana?_"

"Ya?" ini bukan jawaban plis.

Tapi di telinga Naruto itu adalah jawaban. "_Oke. Sabtu malam jam 7 aku jemput kamu. Kita harus banyak ngobrol._"

Hinata membiarkan _handphone_nya lolos dari tangannya. Hinata bengong. Ini mimpi kan? Tapi kenapa cubit pipi sakit? Dan kenapa saat memeriksa _handphone_nya, Hinata menemukan satu panggilan tidak terjawab dari Naruto dan juga sebuah pesan menggunakan aplikasi Line?

Setelah membacanya, wajah Hinata panas dan rasanya memang dirinya akan menjadi yang dituliskan di pesan itu. Dan lagi, _playlist _jangan menggodanya! Apa-apaan itu sekarang memutar lagu _Heart Attack _milik EXO?!

* * *

**Naruto: Selamat malam Hinata. Dan legenda bilang kalau kamu tidak bisa tidur malam ini berarti kau terbangun di mimpi orang lain. Mungkin kau berada di mimpiku malam ini.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Huahahaha... giliran produktif malah bisa nulis dua fic dalam satu hari masa =)) #gagalpaham**

**Dan Mei memang lagi jatuh cinta. Maaf ya bang yang berinisial 'C' yang jadi korban Mei di orifict yang lagi Mei garap. Mei gak bisa mup on dari nama itu sih =))**

**Shen Meileng**

**11/06/2014**


End file.
